The present invention relates broadly to a self-contained self-cleaning portable air cleaner and, in particular, to a self-contained air cleaner for industrial applications that is a relatively compact unit that can be easily removed from one work station to another in a manufacturing plant. The unit of the present invention includes an integral compressor in the self-cleaning apparatus so that the unit does not require an external source of compressed air.
The prior art, which includes an air cleaner unit for similar applications manufactured by the assignee of the present invention, comprises portable air cleaner units typically provided with cloth bag filters and means to manually agitate the bags to clean the bag of collected dust. The prior art units thus require significant operator attention and maintenance to periodically clean the filters. Prior art air cleaning apparatus has been developed that is automatic. Such prior art units typically include cylindrical pleated paper filter members. The self-cleaning apparatus is reverse pulse electrically actuated air valves which are disposed to introduce a short pulse or burst of compressed air into the inner axial passageways of the cylindrical pleated paper filter members. Compressed air expands through the pleated paper filtering element dislodging the collected dust therefrom. In the prior art, the reverse pulse air valves commonly are connected to an external air compressor. Thus whenever the air cleaner unit is moved from one location to another, the associated compressor and drive motor associated therewith must also be moved or the unit must be located near an alternative compressed air source. At times it becomes impractical or difficult to locate the unit near a suitable source of compressed air and therefore the prior art units become dependent upon the availability of compressed air.
It is desirable to have a relatively compact air cleaner unit which is self-cleaning and which can operate independently of external compressed air sources. The present invention provides such a unit by incorporating into the unit itself a relatively small capacity compressor. The compressor is driven directly by a power takeoff from the fan or blower which serves to draw air through the air cleaner unit. The compressor is connected to the reverse pulse air valves and electrical control means are provided to regulate the periodic opening and closing of the valves to generate the reverse pulses of clean air. The air cleaner of the present invention incorporates relatively compact housing design that can be easily transported. Operator maintenance of the unit is minimized by the self-cleaning feature and the unit is totally independent of an external compressed air source and therefore truly portable.